Princess of Eternity
Duration: Dec 30th, 2015 to Jan 14th, 2015 Event Announcement As usual the Wiz and Wizard have stumbled into another world under turmoil and crisis! This time they have found themselves in a world maintained by the divine tree that is said to I've for an eternal time! Along with Pham and Felich, Same the tree and the world from destruction! __TOC__ Limited Crystal Invokes Spirit below are related to this event * Beyard (Clever Scientist) (S) * Katello (Delivery Service) (S) * Bledd (Forest Bakery) (S) * Anero (Apprentice Perfumer) (S) In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide Transcripts Prologue= —Today is a day off for you and Wiz. —You have decided to take a walk through Torulika. Wiz: There's still so many places in this town I've never been! —The cool morning breeze feels good on your skin. —Just then, a sweet aroma glides in on the breeze. Wiz: Hm? What's that smell? Wiz: I think it's coming from this way! —You follow Wiz as she pursues the scent's source. —And then... Wiz: Woah! Has there always been a greenhouse here? —An all-glass greenhouse sits in the back alley. —It would sen that this is the source of the fragrant smell. Wiz: Let's take a look inside! —Wiz walks into the greenhouse as if he's drawn there. —You decide to follow. —You sense a weird aura, but you can't resist the smell. Wiz: I think that flower is the one emitting the smell! —You turn to see the large flower that Wiz is referring to. Wiz: It smells wonderful! You give it a whiff! —You get close and take a nose full of the flower. —It's a sweet, soft and relaxing scent. It has a soft musk that envelopes you. Wiz: Hmm...so...nice... —The scent covers you like a warm blanket on a soft bed. —Slowly but surely, you drift out of consciousness... |-|The Eternal Seed= —You awake to flowers grazing your skin. —You get up and notice a barrage of colourful flowers spread out before you. —Just then you hear Wiz's voice somewhere close by. Wiz: I'm telling you, we're not evil! ???: But you speak! And you're a cat! ???: It's demon! Pham, please help! You look closer to see Wiz... (incomplete text) Wiz: What a rude girl! Calling me evil and a demon... —You say that you don't know. Probably not the same world you were in before. Wiz: Well, let's look for that girl. She might give us a hint as to where we are. ???: Pardon me...what is your purpose here in Divine Peak? —You hear a soft voice from behind you. —A young woman with a flower-like beauty stands there. ???: Anero called me out here. ???: She spoke of a talking cat. And you must be the wizard? Anero: Pham! Don't let them fool you! That talking cat is evil! —A voice calls from the shadow of a far-off tree. Pham: I'm sorry. Anero is deathly shy. Pham: She wants to be a perfumer, but I don't see how she could deal with customers. —Anero peeks her face out from the shadows to watch. —You chuckle at her, but suddenly the mood changes. Pham: But Anero is right in that demons are increasing in numbers lately. Pham: Were you the ones who destroyed that field of flowers? —Pham is gazing straight at you as she speaks. —You get the sense that she has a great power. It's best to not upset her. —You fill her in on how you got to where you are. —And then... Pham: On, so you like sweets too, Wiz? Wiz: Looks like Pham and I will get along! Let's do tea soon! Pham: I've just picked some syrup tree leaves! You can add them to tea for a sweet boost! Wiz: Syrup tree?? I've never heard of one of those! That sounds great! Pham: Well then I'll take you to my workshop! Off we go! Wiz: All aboard! Wiz: Hurry up! Anero is quickly gaining on us! —Wiz hums a songs as she rides on Pham's shoulders. —You are amazed at the sight of Wiz being so carefree. Anero: We should go with them! I have to protect Pham! —You give a chuckle and agree to go. —You and Anero follow the new best friends. —You find your way through a field of withering flowers. (The quest begins) Pham: There it is! That over there is Felich's workshop! —You look to where Pham is pointing to see a small red brick building. —It would seem that this person is Pham's older sister. —She sees you coming and begins to run out to meet you. Felich: Pham, good timing! Could you take a look at this? —Felich holds out her hand to reveal something in her palm. —It looks to you like a plant seed. Pham: This is... Wiz: Is it food? ???: That's the seed of a great plant! I found it deep in the woods! —A half-man half-beast approaches you riding a large dog. Katello: Your face is a new one. I'm Katello. My mate Ralgo here and I run a delivery service. Good to meet you! Katello: We're always looking for more business so let me know if you need anything hauled! Anero: Where did you find this? —Anero calls out to Katello despite being at eye-level with Ralgo. —She pushes Ralgo's head down and he lets out an uncomfortable moan. Anero: You said deep in the woods! Where exactly?? Katello: Ummm...I think it was close to the Eternal Tree. Anero: I thought so! Anero: What about a barrier? Was there no barrier?? Katello: What's this all about? There was nothing weird, I just walked over and picked it up. Anero: No way! It can't be! —Anero drops her shoulders in disappointment. —You suddenly get a bad feeling about the situation. Something doesn't seem right. Wiz: What is this Eternal Tree? And what's with this seed? —Just then, you hear a howling sounds coming from the woods close to the workshop. Felich: Looks like there's no time to explain now. Can you guys fight? —Felich snickers as she pulls out a wand. —A magic power similar to Pham's begins to gather in the wand. Pham: It's ok, Felich. These people have protected me thus far. —You feel a different magic emerging from Pham as she smiles at Felich. Wiz: These sisters are something special! Felich: Well then shall we knock one out? Pham, could you watch the seed? Pham: leave that to me, sis! Felich: Here it comes! (Boss stage starts) —You beat back the demon and gaze at the seed that Pham is holding. Wiz: Is that seed really so important? —Felich looks out at a huge tree overlooking the Divine Peak and speaks. Felich: That Eternal Tree over there is a legendary tree here in Divine Peak. Felich: The leaves are used in medicine, the trunk gives exquisite wood, and the flowers offer fragrant oils. Felich: That's what the legend says. —That sounds like a very specific legend. Wiz: That's a legend? Has nobody thought to check if it's true? Pham: The Eternal Tree has a barrier and we are unable to get close to it. Wiz: So, nobody knows if the legend is true or not? Felich: That's right, nobody has been able to get a seed or even a leaf. Katello: That means that we could sell this and get rich! Anero: No way you dummy! —As he reaches for the seed, a book smacks Katello in the back of the head. Katello: Ouch! What was that for?? Anero: When the great tree is regrown, the barrier shall lose its power. Anero: Everyone that lives here knows this legend! Anero: My dad told me that it's really true! Wiz: I see. Did your father write this book, Anero? —Wiz steps forward and notices the book's title: Almanac of Plant Life in Divine Peak. Pham: Her father was a famous botanist. Felich: I think she's more suited for that path than one of a perfumer. Anero: I'd rather be surrounded by sweet smells than dusty books! —Anero speaks bluntly to Pham and Felich. Pham: If this is true then we should go and return the seed. Katello: That's bad idea! That place is crawling with demons now! Pham: We still should go. Right, sis? Felich: Yes, I'm worried about the Eternal Tree, but this is a great chance for us! Wiz: Chance? —When Wiz asks this, Pham and Felich smile at each other. Felich: It's our dream to make perfume from the flowers of the Eternal Tree! Pham: If the barrier is down now, we can get in and get some flowers! Pham: I wonder what it smells like...wizard, do you know? —You reply that you can't even imagine what it looks like, much less how it smells. —Pham begins to speak. Pham: I think it'll smell like a Berg No.9 or a Mist Patchouli. Pham: But then again it might have a more male scent, like a Frost Sandalwood or Ivy Snake Oil. —She takes a deep breath and continues. Pham: I can't stop imagining! What if it's like the popular labdanum or even vanilla? Pham: It's so exciting! I haven't asked yet, but what scents do you like, wizard? Felich: That's enough, Pham. Pham: Whoops. —Felich taps Pham on the shoulder and puts the brakes on her endless chatter. Pham: Sorry, I just get so excited talking about fragrances. Felich: It's been your dream for a while, I know. It's my dream, too! —Felich rests her head on Pham's shoulder and they both smile at you. Felich: So, will you help us wizard? Pham: Perfume making and seed hauling! |-|Fountain of Life= Pham: Well, let's be off to (missing text) —Pham speaks as she excitedly throw open the workshop doors. —But... Pham: Gyaahh!! —The door stops midway as if it hit something on the other side. Pham: Is someone here? A customer? —Pham opens the door slowly to see a young boy with a red face. ???: Ouch...why did you do that? I was just delivering bread! (The quest begins) Felich: Just as I thought! —Felich finds Katello and Bledd sprawled out in front of a fountain. —Ralgo is thirsty from all the running around and dips his face into the fountain for a drink. Pham: Great timing, let's all take a break! Wiz: This is my chance to get some of that bread I missed! Wiz: Hey, Bledd! —You follow Wiz and rest your legs by the fountain. Bledd: Here, have some! You must be tired! —You take a drink of the fountain water and bite into the bread. Wiz: This is better than any bread I've ever encountered! —It truly is. It must be made from the finest ingredients. Pham: Bledd, thank you for the madelaine cakes! How about danishes next time? Bledd: Your wish is my command! Danishes, croissants, I'll bring anything! Pham: Katello, let me ride Ralgo again sometime. I want to head to the coast! Katello: Leave it to us! That's a 3 day trip, but we can do it in a single day! Wiz: I see why these two are so competitive. Anero: Pham, that's amazing! I still have so much to learn! Felich: Anero! Anero: Oops. —It's a lively and fun atmosphere. You decide to take one more sip of the water, when... —...A body made from plants slowly starts to emerge from the fountain. ???: That delicious smell invited me out here. What is that you have there, young man? Anero: Waaaaaah! It's a demon!! Rosetta: To call me, Rosetta, a demon? How rude! Now I feel like biting you! Katello: Oh wow! This is getting interesting! Bledd: What's going on here? Pham: Both of you? —You feel a strong magic force and look over to see Pham beaming a smile. —Katello and Bledd see this and realise that things are getting serious. Katello: Wait Pham! Leave this to Ralgo and I! Bledd: M, me too! We won't let anything touch you! —They take a pose to protect Pham. —While laughing on the inside at these two jokers, you assume a battle pose. Katello: Look out, it's after Pham! —Katello thought so, but it was after something else. —Rosetta's gaze was fixed on the seed Pham was holding. Wiz: You noticed it too? There's something special about that seed! Rosetta: Give me that seed! —After these words, Rosetta makes her attack. (Boss round starts) Rosetta: Ugh...to go up against the Lilly sisters...there's no way I could win! —With her final words, Rosetta's body dissipates into the forest. Pham: And don't even think about coming back! Felich: Let's try to be nicer with our words. Pham: Oopsie. —Bledd speaks to you with the excitement of battle still in his veins. Bledd: You really helped a lot, wizard. Thanks! Bledd: If I couldn't use the water from this fountain, my bread's flavour sould really suffer! —You say that it was nothing. Bledd: I'd like to give you something to thank you, but all I can do is bread. Bledd: Why don't you come by the bakery? I'll make you some special loaves! Wiz: That sounds great! Make doe for take-out as well! —The battle was over and you let out a sigh of relief. Pham: Wah! —Pham lets out a surprised gasp by the fountain. Felich: What's wrong, Pham? Pham: The seed, it just moved! Pham: I wonder if it's because water was splashed on it in battle... —Pham gazes at the seed, half-worried and half-excited. —The seed vibrates a couple more times, then opens up and a bud emerges. Wiz: It's like a living creature! Let me see it! Anero: Alrighty, here we go. —Anero lifts up Wiz to see the seed. Then Anero makes a confused face. Anero: Is it safe to haul it around like this? —The mood of the group shifts as nobody else had thought of that. —Obviously, nobody here knows how to care for a seeding. Pham: Hey! Anero, your dad is knowledgeable about the Eternal Tree, right? Pham: Let's go ask and see what he says! I'd like to say meet him and say hi anyways! —Pham's words make you remember the book Anero threw earlier: Almanac of Plant Life in Divine Peak. —If her father wrote that book, then nobody would be more wll-versed than him. Katello: Hey, is it ok if we go too? We might find some new work! Bledd: I want to hear what he says! Plus, I'd like to ask about baking with other varieties of wheat! Felich: Let's all go! As long as it's ok, Anero. —Anero feels the pressure from everyone looking at her and she makes an uncomfortable face. Anero: Well...yea, I guess it's ok. Anero: Don't be weirded out by my dad, ok? —Anero begins to guide the way to father's house. What kind of person could he be? —Half-worried and half-excited, you all follow behind Anero. |-|Forest Guardian= Anero: Dad! Dad, are you here? —Anero opens the door to reveal a dark room. You can see something moving inside. —Holding a large feather pen, the shadow turns around... ???: Anero, my dear girl! It's so nice of you to visit! —The figure dives to give Anero a hug. Anero: You idiot!! ???: Umph!! —She smacks him and then makes him kiss the floor. Anero: Hyaaa! —Anero spins back towards you with her wand down. Felich: Everybody shows love differently, right? Wiz: Kids these days sure do have weird ways. —Wiz and Felich seem unbothered by the situation, while Bledd and Katello are looking away. —Seeing their reaction, Anero grabs her head and crouches down. Anero: You see? That's why I didn't want to bring you guys here. Pham: Anero, you can't treat your dad like that. Here sir, let me help you... ???: Thank you. I'm Beyard, by the way. —Beyard says this as he stands up and holds out his chest. Beyard: And this pain is simply my daughter's love. Beyard: Or something like that. Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. Wiz: For now, let's at least stop that nosebleed... Beyard: Oh, sorry about that! I've got some love overflowing from my nose! —Beyard fixes his hat and looks at you. Beyard: You must be those famous perfumer sisters that Anero is always talking about. —You all introduce yourselves to Beyard. —You then ask about how to care for the seed. Beyard: I think I understand your situation. Let's talk outside. —You walk out the door and in the direction of the Eternal Tree. Anero: Wait, aren't you going to tell us what to do? Beyard: We can walk and talk, Anero. There's no time to spare. Pham, please show me the seed. Pham: Here you go! —Trying to keep up with Beyard's fast walk, Pham gives him the seed. Beyard: The Eternal Tree is said to be a tree reborn into a different name. Beyard: When its lifespan is over it will flower and create a seed which will grow in a seed bed. Beyard: It's a special tree that lives in that cycle. That seed must be atop the tree. Pham: I see... —Pham is a bit confused by Beyard's rapid explanation. —And then he continues... Beyard: If that seed is here, then the Eternal Tree's life cycle will come to an end. Beyard: This will be easier to understand. What do you think will becomes of the roots of that huge tree? —You think about it and imagine how far and large the roots must stretch. —This would mean that the roots of the Eternal Tree would stretch across all of Divine Peak. —If those roots wither, then the ground that they support will surely crumble! Beyard: Plus, the tree has magic powers of repelling demons and strengthening life. Beyard: If the seed is not in the proper position to grow strong, then the tree will wither forever. Beyard: Divine Peak will be no more. Felich: What! That can't be... Beyard: We have no more time for discussions. We'll take the more dangerous shortcut there. No objections, I assume. Pham: Yessir! —You are all impressed by Beyard's calm in the situation. —Suddenly, the future of this land rests in your hands. —With this mission in mind you continue to follow Beyard. (The quest begins) Beyard: Over there next. Watch your feet. Katello: Hey, isn't this the forest where Jaggard lives? Wiz: Jaggard? Is that a demon or something? Katello: He's a fierce god that protects the forest...with hugh teeth and claws. Bledd: I've heard of him too! Never seen him, but I hear he breathes fire! —These descriptions bring frightening images into your head. —Huge claws, huge teeth, breathing fire, god of the forest... Pham: Didn't he have a face like this? —Suddenly the beast from your imagination is right there in front of you. Anero: Waaah!! Beyard: Quiet! Felich: He's got quite a face on him! Pham: I think he's kinda cute. Like a puppy! Wiz: Pham wait! What on earth are you doing? —You are surprised to see that Pham has started to pet its face. Wiz: Stop it! You're throwing our lives away!! —You stop yourself from yelling at her and pull her back. Pham: Wait, why not? He's a cutie! Katello: What are you thinking Pham?? He'll eat your eyeballs out! —Beyard seems quite calm in the situation. —Just as Pham had done, Beyard starts petting the beast. Beyard: It's alright, Katello. That thing on his back is the Jaggard. As long as it doesn't wake, there is no danger. Beyard: This beast down here will stay asleep as long as Jaggard does. Now is our chance to escape. Bledd: So that's the Jaggard... —You look on the beast's back to see a cute little furry animal sleeping. —This pair of sleeping beasts has a transcendental aura to them. —You hold your breaths and proceed so as to not awake the beast. —However... Anero: Myaaaaah! —In a stroke of bad luck, Anero's hair gets caught in her wand! —Her scream causes the beast to slowly open its eyes. —It's eyes come to life and it starts to let out a low growl. Anero: No! Wait! No, stop! Anero: Pham! Someone! Help! —You run as fast as you can towards her, but the beasts claws are too fast. —You see the beast smile as Anero winces in pain. Anero: Owwwwwwwww! —Your world shifts to slow motion as you see that you will not make it in time... —But just then! Pham: Anero!! —In a flash of light, Pham is standing in between the beast and Anero! Wiz: Teleportation?? It can't be... Pham: Yaaaaaah! —An explosion of magic power lifts the beast's claw off of Anero! Pham: I thought you were cute before, but you got ugly really fast! Pham: Anero, it's ok now. Pham: I'm here to protect you. Anero: Ung...Pham... —You finally reach where they are and notice Jaggard starting to get back up. Pham: Wizard, thank you for trying to protect her. Pham: Could you help me again? I need to punish this bad beast! —You naturally agree. No reason not to. —Felich catches up with you and lifts a shaking Anero onto her shoulders. Anero: Felich...I was so scared... Felich: That must have been scary. You're safe now. Felich: Pham, teach that stinky beast a lesson for making this girl cry! —You and Pham nod to each other to show that you know what must be done. Pham: We'll do that, sis! —Pham readies her wand as you pull some cards out for battle! (Boss round starts) —Your victory in battle has returned Jaggard to his sleep. Beyard: Looks like you adjusted his attitude problem. That's an impressive god, however. Not a scratch on him! —Anero runs over to Beyard. Anero: Daddy! I was so scared!! Beyard: It's all ok now. You must have been so scared! Anero: AH! —Anero looks back to see you all looking at her. Wiz: They DO have a normal relationship!! Pham: I think it's nice that they were able to make up. Right, Anero? Anero: Umm...yeah...I...I...whatever. —Anero turns bright red but does not leave her father's arms. —A bright light shines down and you look up at the sky. —The Eternal Tree is finally without your reach. Pham: Hm? My bag is shaking... —Pham takes the seed from her bag. Pham: What's going on? Beyard: It's probably budding. It must sense the tree nearby. Beyard: This area...I guess the soil quality must be important. It's good that we came here. —You ponder on what a mystical plant this is. —This massive structure before almost seems too unreal to be a plant. —You gaze skyward for a bit more, then... Katello: Wha! Bledd: What was that? —The seed starts to shake again... Beyard: Whatever caused it is at the top of the tree. I can't see how we'd get up there. —Beyard seems be trodden, but Pham and Felich seem excited at the challenge. Felich: We will find a way to get those flowers. No matter what. Pham: We're gonna make the most epic perfume. Ever. —Pham and Felich seem happy just thinking about their goal. Beyard: You gals are strong-willed. I see why my little girl looks up to you. Beyard: Thank you for saving her back there. I can't show my gratitude enough. —He pats Anero on the head and bows his head to Pham and you. Pham: Not a problem! We help each other out, that's how it is. —Next, Pham decided to give Anero a little test. Pham: Hey Anero. We're going up that tree. Pham: How about you come along? Felich: This would be a big chance for your work training. Anero: ...! —She wipes her tears, looks up and smiles. Anero: Of course I'm going! If Pham and Felich are there, I'll be there too! —Her smile brightens as she speaks. —You strengthen your resolve to save this land and once more look up at the tree in awe. |-|Skies of the Divine Peak!= Pham: This tree is larger than it looked! --Pham's mouth opens in amazement as she grasps the tree's trunk. --Mega. Huge. Tree. --The Eternal Tree was much larger than you could have imagined. Wiz: Wait a sec...something smells great! Felich: That must be the smell of the tree itself. The bark can be used for incense! --As she speaks, Felich cuts away pieces of bark with her knife. --She puts the pieces in a jar with some liquid. Anero: What will you do with that? Felich: It's a Fessa method test. It tests to see how much poison is in a plant. Felich: If the third and fourth jars turn white, then you've got a particularly nasty plant. Pham: Just a little bit could poison a whole kingdom! Wiz: Let's cut the dark talk! Anero: I learned something new! Beyard: You know, your old man invented that method of testing! --Beyard follows up with a huge wink. Pham: That's right! Anero's full name is... Anero: Anero Fessa! --In a split second, Pham and Felich are floored by their realization. Felich: Why didn't we notice it before... Felich: Umm...yeah That's me. Nice to meet you again. Pham: We use this method all the time and it's an honor to meet the inventor! --These two have been quite cool-headed the whole time, but it's nice to see them getting excited to meet their idol. Katello: This old dude is really someone important! Bledd: Could I ask you for some advice when this is all done? Beyard: Sure, you guys come to me with any questions you have! Any time! --Beyard's total worth suddenly jumps in value and now all eyes are on Anero. Anero: ...What? Beyard: ... ...! ... ...!! --Beyard's eyes are asking for praise. Anero: I guess you're better than I thought. Beyard: I think I'm going to cry... Anero: C'mon! Get it together! --It might just be the odor from the tree, but everyone's good spirits have returned. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --You have smelled it somewhere before. But... Wiz: This is the smell from that flower we found when we came to this world! Wiz: Do you think this Eternal Tree called out to us? --Probably... Wiz: Then that would mean... --If we don't save this tree then we can't get back. --A wave of fear and panic washes over you. You let it go and continue to follow the pack. (The quest begins) |-|Epilogue= (End) Quests Rozetta, Jaggard, Solissa and Falaphoria all have a chance of dropping when defeating in their respective quest. If one ent''ers Reincarnation of Eternity with an SS-rank Eterna Pom in one's deck, there's a chance of encountering Vellet (Wise Old Rose), who has a 100% drop rate if defeated. You only need to have an SS-rank Eterna in your deck at the start of the quest. Whether Eterna survives has no bearing on whether or not Vellet appears.'' Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Quest Details Toggle Quest Details ☆☆☆ Battle= |-| ☆☆☆☆ Battle= |-| ☆☆☆☆☆ Battle= |-| Enemy Skills= Category:Events